When Are You Going to Tell Him?
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 1

**Severus POV**

_**Two Years before Voldemort's first downfall**_

Severus Snape sat down at the Leaky Cauldron, his Death Eater mask next to him, and he thought over the madman that he served. He was really starting to hate the Dark Lord and his mad obsession with never dying. Dying was the ultimate release from anything and how could anyone not want to 'move on.' He had moved on and was stronger, though he would always have a thing for Lily Evens. He wished, as he drunk his second firewiskey, that someone would just kill the Dark Lord and leave him alone.

"Scotch," said a voice next to him.

Severus turned to see Remus Lupin setting there. The moon had waned and he looked as though he had come up from the depths of hell. Tom filled his glass but Remus didn't touch it.

"What is a member of the Order of the Phoenix doing here?" Severus asked.

"Dying of lonely depression," Remus answered. "What is a Death Eater doing here?"

"Wishing that I was dead," Severus answered and then he asked, "Why are you feeling depressed?"

Remus took a sip of his scotch. "If I told you I would have to kill you," he told him and Severus knew that he hadn't said that as a joke.

"Oh Remus Lupin has a big secret, doesn't he?" Severus taunted.

Remus glared at him. "And why should you care what my secret is, you already know one."

"True but I like to mentally torture someone," Severus told him.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"So is this secret going to ruin your friendship with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew?" Severus asked.

"Depends if they find out," Remus answered. "Of course if you find out then you'll probably tell them."

"If it keeps Potter from being happy I'll take it to my grave," Severus said and ordered another Firewiskey. "Come on; tell me what this big secret is."

Remus sighed. "Fine, I'm in love with James's wife," he announced.

Severus was so glad he didn't have the Firewiskey in his hand because he probably would have dropped it in shock. Of all the things that he had expected Remus Lupin to say this wasn't it. He studied the man that was now in his position and instead of wanting to taunt him, he felt sorry for him. Finally he spoke.

"Does Lily know that your in-love with her?" Severus asked.

"No," Remus answered. "James is always around, like some stick puppy that makes me want to kick him and Moody isn't too happy about it. This is the first time that I and wolf have agreed that James seriously needs to die."

Severus had read about the wolf that lived in all werewolves but he had never heard Remus talking about the wolf that he had named 'Moody.' Remus drained his glass and then asked for another scotch. Severus decided to give Remus some advice since he had never made fun of him when they were in school.

"Remus, I think that you need to tell her," Severus told him. "The most that can happen is that Lily will rant and rave about how much she loves James and that entire BS. So if you tell her then it will be off your chest."

"Oh great and James hears me," Remus said.

Severus rolled his eyes, "There has to be one time that James isn't around."

Remus nodded and left without finishing his drink.

Severus didn't hear from Remus again and life moved on. Voldemort was killing more and more people and Severus had to work on whatever potions that the Dark Lord wanted. Finally October came around and Severus was freed from anything for two weeks since Voldemort was going to France to try and recruit more Death Eaters. Severus was busy reading when there was a knock on his door.

Cursing anyone that dared to come and bother him he opened the door and came face to face with Remus Lupin…again. He looked scared and Severus hoped that Lily hadn't hexed him.

"Can I come in, please?" Remus asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine," he snapped, "But you better make it quick."

"I promise that I will," Remus said. "Severus, Lily is expecting."

"Potter's spawn more like it," Severus said but Remus shook his head and it came to him, "The child's yours, isn't it?"

"Yes," Remus answered, "I told Lily that I loved her and she just stared at me. I don't know what happened but when I came around I was in Lily's bed. The wolf has been silent but I smelled the child and knew that it was mine."

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Remus answered. "The Ministry will kill me for sure and I don't want my son to have to pay for what I've done."

Severus knew about the present werewolf law. No werewolf could mate with a human and if it was discovered that the woman was pregnant the child would have to be terminated. Severus knew what kind of danger Remus had put himself in by giving into the wolf.

"Severus, I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that the boy is mine," Remus begged. "I don't want him to suffer."

"I'll keep my mouth shut until I know that he's old enough to know," Severus told Remus, "Fair enough."

"Fair enough," Remus said and then asked, "Do you want to be his Godfather?"

"I'm sure that Potter will have Black in mind," Severus said.

"True, but I want you to be his Godfather," Remus told him.

Severus agreed and Remus left.

_**Nine Months Later…**_

Severus hadn't heard from Remus since he had come to his house, telling him that Lily was pregnant with Remus child. Like he had promised he hadn't told a soul, not even Voldemort, about the child. And then one night he overheard a prophecy from Sybil Trelawney and told Voldemort at once.

"What children will be born near or on the last day of July?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know," Severus asked.

"Keep a watch out," Voldemort ordered, "And let me know who it is."

Severus soon found out who they were. Lily had given birth to Harry but the whole thing had knocked her out. Severus decided, at once, that he would make sure that everyone believed that Harry was James's son, to prevent the Dark Lord from killing Remus. He hated doing it but he needed to deceive only a small portion of the population. Once he was done he went to Voldemort and lied, saying that the Potter's had a son that had been born exactly on the last day of July.

"A half-blood," Voldemort said.

"And the Longbottom's had a son as well," Severus pointed out.

"A Pureblood," Voldemort said and Severus nodded, "No, I'm going after the Potter's son."

Severus wanted to cry inside but he didn't dare. He had to pretend not to care, but he did. Harry was Remus's son and here a madman was deciding that the child wasn't to live. Once Voldemort had sent them away Severus hurried to the one man that would care, Dumbledore. He met Dumbledore on a hill and told him that he had told Voldemort the part that he had heard.

"I know that he's talking about the Potter's," Severus told him. "He wants to kill Lily."

"No, he wants to kill Lily's son," Dumbledore said.

"Then protect her, them," Severus begged.

Dumbledore looked at him. "And what will you give me in return?" he asked.

"For you…anything," Severus said and he mentally vowed, "And for the only wizard that ever saw me as a human. Remus, I'll watch over him but when are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?"

That was the same question that, unknown to Severus, he would be asking Remus thirteen years later.

* * *

A/N: I didn't jump right to Harry because I wanted to sit up everything including how Remus had made Severus Harry's Godfather and the conversation between Severus and Remus in the bar where he tells Severus how he feels about Lily. If Severus is ooc then enjoy, at least you won't be hearing half of Severus biting comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

* * *

To merdarkandtwisty: Lily didn't know that Remus was the father because soon after she had sex with James, though the little tadpole had already gotten into the egg long before James arrived.

To : Thanks for your review and I'm posting this chapter right now.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Severus POV**

Harry James Potter, or unknown to anyone but Remus and Severus as Horus Thoth Lupin, defeated Lord Voldemort though it cost the lives of James and Lily Potter. Severus heard that Lily's son went to live with the Dursley's and Severus wondered what any amount of time with those bastards would do to a boy's mind and soul. The next day Sirius Black was found and sent to Azkaban and Remus headed off to drink his life away. Severus felt bad for everyone but he mostly felt bad for the little boy that would never know that he still had a father.

Severus looked down at the birth record that he had managed to get from a very crooked Ministry official that listed Harry's true name along with the name of his father and mother. Severus would keep this until the time came when Lily's son was able to fully understand what this all meant and not hate anyone for it. He then locked it all away and went about his business.

Severus soon became the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. He set himself up to being someone that you didn't mess with and he soon became feared by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw but loved by the Slytherins. All of this was fine with him but he knew that soon Lily's son would come to Hogwarts and that would lead to all sorts of things.

_**Ten Years Later…**_

Severus was watching the line of first years, wondering which ones would end up in his house. Malfoy naturally ended up there and so did Crabbe and Goyle, all Death Eater children, and then "Potter, Harry," was called. Severus watched his Godson come to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat declared him a Gryffindor, though it did take sometime, and he went over and sat down.

Severus watched as Harry made friends with Hermione Granger and she joined Ron Weasley as well. He pretended to hate Harry but all the while he watched over him. Professor Quirrell was acting odd and Dumbledore asked him to watch Quirrell. During the year Severus kept Remus informed of what his son was doing and at the end of Harry's first year he came face to face with Voldemort.

Harry managed to defeat him and then returned to the horrible Dursley's.

During Harry's second year he got a notice for using magic around Muggles. Personally he hoped that Harry had actually turned Petunia into a horse, which would fit her so well. A boy named Colin Creevy started and Severus watched him take a photo of Harry. He at once confiscated the camera but didn't destroy the film. He had it developed and sent a photo of Remus's son to Remus, just so that he would know what Harry looked like. He also included a letter.

Dear Remus,

I hope that the Wolfbane Potion that I'm sending to you is working. Horus has grown to be so much like you, very kind-hearted and having no potion skills. I try to help him but since he's in Gryffindor there isn't much to do for him. Professor Lockhart is causing trouble and the horror of all horrors Professor McGonagall fancies him. I wish she look at me like that. Well anyway, have a good month and I'll write again soon.

Sincerely,

Severus

The owl took the letter with the photo included and flew off.

A week later he got a reply.

Severus,

Thanks for the letter, photo, and Wolfbane. Also, let Minerva know how you feel, that's the advice you gave me.

Remus

"I wish it was a simple as that," Severus said.

Severus wrote to Remus every week, telling him what Horus had done or what sort of trouble he had landed himself in. He talked a lot about Minerva and how he hadn't yet had the nerve to ask her out. Finally Severus brought up the courage to finally ask her out.

"I would love to go out with you," McGonagall told him.

Severus was floored and smiled.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Do you think the potion will be ready, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I told you buy Christmas," Hermione said. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering, that's all," Harry said.

"Well don't worry," Hermione said.

* * *

**Severus POV**

Severus continued to watch out for Remus's son even though he knew that something was going on that he couldn't get any of them for. He naturally wasn't going to see him expelled but Weasley and Granger was not on his immune list. He could have them expelled and not lose any sleep. At the end of Harry's second year he met the younger version of Voldemort and almost didn't live. Severus could have killed him but then he would have to worry about a mad werewolf and that was never a pretty sight.

On a plus note Hagrid returned and the next morning Dumbledore told everyone that Hagrid would be taking over Care of Magical Creatures. This seemed to make Severus worried as he had heard that Harry was taking the subject as well. Once Severus was alone he wrote to Remus, telling him of what had happened.

"Oh Severus can I have a word with you," Dumbledore called out.

Severus waited for McGonagall to leave, a smile on her face, and then the door closed.

"What is it, Headmaster?"

"I'm having Remus Lupin take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said. "The poor man needs a job and I know that he'll be the best one that we've had."

Severus at once pretended to be outraged. "I want that job," he told Dumbledore, "Why give it to some mangy werewolf."

"Severus, Remus does need the job," Dumbledore told him, "Try and be nice to him."

"The day that I do that is the day that hell freezes over," Severus spat, his pretended outrage fully fooling Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head and Severus stormed out.

Severus spent the summer in Egypt. He knew the Weasley's were there so he avoided them at all cost. He decided to get his godson a statue of Horus. It was one of those museum replicas but he knew that his godson wouldn't mind. Naturally he didn't intend to get Draco anything. The boy had more stuff then God and he didn't need anymore. He also picked up a scroll and had both items sent by owl to Privet Drive.

The rest of the summer passed and soon Remus was setting next to him, looking excited. Severus didn't want to talk to him as he was pretending to hate him. When Dumbledore introduced Remus as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he stood up and bowed to them. Only later did Severus and Remus finally talk.

"Did he enjoy the gifts you got him?" Remus asked.

"I haven't yet talked with Horus," Severus told him.

Remus sighed, "Why did we decide on such a name?" Remus asked him.

"Because odd names build character, I told you as much," Severus told him. "Now focus on deciding when you're going to tell him that you're his father."

"Why don't you?" Remus asked.

"Because Horus won't believe me," Severus told him. "I'm the greasy git of the dungeons and if I have anything to say to him it will be 'five points from Gryffindor.'"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"However I do have my limit," Severus went on. "If you haven't told him by next month I will tell him."

"Fine, let him hate me," Remus said.

"I'll explain about the law," Severus told him. "He needs to know that he might have a chance to get away from the Dursley's."

Remus put his head in his hands. "Are they as bad as Lily told me?" he asked Severus.

"Worse," Severus answered, "I'm sure that he hasn't really been fed in years. During the first year I saw him looking at the food as though someone was going to take it away. He does that only twice. Once at the beginning of term and the second during the last. Petunia is a monster that doesn't deserve to have children let alone take care of one."

Remus groaned. "If that blasted law-."

"Wasn't in place then Horus would have a wonderful childhood," Severus finished and Remus nodded. "Don't worry, things will change."

"I hope so," Remus said.

"Me too but you must tell him or I'll tell him at the end of next month," Severus told him, his words a vow.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"So who sent this to you, Harry?" Hermione asked the next morning when he showed it to her.

"I was thinking that Ron had since his family had been in Egypt," Harry said.

"Trust me, Mate, I wouldn't of sent something this ugly to you," Ron told him and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, someone really thought this over," Hermione said. "Anyway, that's Horus, the falcon-headed god of Egypt. The Egyptians believed the Pharaoh was the living embodiment of Horus. He was worshiped all over Egypt."

"Hermione, I don't care if snakes were worshipped it's ugly and needs to go."

"No, it doesn't," Hermione snapped.

"Would you both shut up," Harry demanded and went back to his food.

Hermione and Ron both glared at each other and returned to their breakfast as well.

* * *

**Remus POV**

Remus didn't see much of his son during the first few days of the new term. He had heard that Hagrid had introduced the students to Hippogrifts and one of them had attacked Draco. Remus couldn't understand why anyone would like them. He thought over, a lot, what Severus had said and knew that he was right. He needed to tell his son the truth and try and get him away from the Dursley's.

He knew that Dumbledore would not be pleased but he needed his son and he needed him soon.

* * *

**Severus POV**

Severus was watching his third year Gryffindor and Slytherins very closely. Part of the reason was that he was hoping that the charm that he put on to make Horus look like James son wasn't going to fail right in the middle of class. The charm only had a thirteen year cycle and he knew that Draco would use this information to get Horus expelled. Children of werewolves weren't allowed to attend and thankfully Umbridge had passed the law after Horus had been born and not before.

Suddenly Horus went forward and Severus knew this wasn't anything that his godson was doing. Severus at once grabbed him and leaned him back in his seat. His eyes were closed and Severus took out his wand and checked him over.

"What's wrong with him?" Granger asked.

"Nothing that air won't cure," Severus told her, indicating that he wanted her to move away from Horus. He then turned to Pansy. "Get Madam Pomfrey down here…now."

His tone gave no room for argument and thankfully she left.

* * *

A/N: Well poor Harry, or Horus, is having one bad week. If anyone wants to know why I had Severus and Remus picked that name it's because Horus fought against evil like his Uncle Seth and I believe is a proper name for him. I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

* * *

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Sorry about you not liking the middle name but thanks for your review.

To Rori Potter: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Sorry about you not liking the name.

To uzumaki misaki: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5542: Thanks for your review, love hearing from you.

To HalfBloodDemigod Son of Hades: I'll PM you about that but I haven't given up on the story.

To GriffinFlight: Sorry about the mistake, I'll double-check all my work to make sure that it sounds right.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thank for your review.

To K.-writter12: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Severus POV**

He watched Madam Pomfrey checking him over and he hoped that she didn't pick up on the glamour charms that he had placed on him. However his wish didn't come true and she asked about them.

"Like I care what Potter puts on himself," Severus snapped. "Get this stupid boy out of my classroom before I throw him out."

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to kill him and so she gathered him up and took him to the Hospital Wing.

Later that afternoon, during lunch, Severus told Remus that the glamour spells had broken down. He said that he saved face of the whole situation by lying that he didn't know why Horus had glamour charms on him.

"Can you put them back on?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid not," Severus answered, "Once their gone their gone."

"How long will he be out?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Severus answered, "But I'm afraid that soon everyone will know our dark secret and that includes Sirius Black."

"Great, I get my son back and he's going to be taken away by my mad former best friend."

Severus put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect your son from Black."

"Thanks," Remus said.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"I'm worried about Harry," Hermione told Ron after dinner.

They had been thinking about what had happened in Potions. It had scared her and she knew it had scared Ron.

"Do you think Malfoy did something to him," Ron asked her.

"Gods, I hope not," Hermione said, her face going white, "But at least Professor Snape had been there to order help."

Ron snorted and Hermione knew that he still didn't like Professor Snape.

"Ron, if it hadn't been for-."

"Hermione, I know that your about to defend Snape but how do we not know that he didn't do something to Harry. He was watching him like a hawk all lesson up to the moment that he passed out."

"I didn't notice," Hermione confessed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," Ron told her. "But I was paying attention and I saw what Snape was doing. I think that we should watch Snape like a hawk and get ready if he tries to harm Harry again."

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

"Do you know why the charms were there," Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No, I don't," Madam Pomfrey said, checking over the still knocked out Harry Potter, "But once I remove them then I'll be able to properly figure out if it was the charms that did it or something else."

"Like Sirius Black," said Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Work on him and let me know what happens."

"I will," Madam Pomfrey said and Dumbledore left.

When he arrived back in his office Fudge was waiting on him and an update. When Dumbledore told him that they still didn't know what caused Harry to pass out Fudge made his views known.

"Well the only thing that you would use those charms for is if your hiding something," he said.

"That I understand," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think the late Mrs. Potter had anything to do with this?" Fudge asked.

"I highly doubt it," Dumbledore said, "She didn't look nervous when I visited her a week before her death. If she was nervous about something she hid it well from me. Anyway she didn't count as someone that would keep something from me."

"If you're sure," Fudge said slowly.

"I'm very sure," Dumbledore said, his tone having an edge to it.

"Well we'll see," Fudge told him, getting up. "I'll be expecting your report in a few weeks."

And he left.

That afternoon Madam Pomfrey arrived bearing news that Dumbledore had been wanting to hear. She told him that the charms had failed and that caused him to pass out.

"Have they been removed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey answered, "But there's something else that I need to inform you about."

"What is it?"

"The charms were placed there upon Harry's birth and it didn't have Lily's wand siginature."

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, Lily hadn't done the wand work!

"What kind of charms are they and who placed it on him?" Dumbledore asked.

"The charms that were placed on Harry were designed to keep people from knowing that the man that everyone thinks is his father, isn't," Madam Pomfrey said. "And the charms were placed on Harry by our dear Severus Snape."

Dumbledore stared at her and then said, in a demanding voice, "Get Severus in here…now."

* * *

**Severus POV**

Severus knew that he was in-trouble when Madam Pomfrey told him that Dumbledore wished to see him and the tone that she used wasn't friendly. When he arrived he felt the Headmaster's anger and he hoped that no one had found out that Horus was Remus's son.

"Sit down and explain to me what the hell you did to Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't do anything to Potter," Severus said.

"Don't lie to me," Dumbledore spat, "I know that you place charms on Harry when he was born to hide the fact that James wasn't his father."

Severus was silent.

"What you did caused Harry to almost hurt himself during Potions," Dumbledore went on. "Now tell me who your protecting."

"I'm not protecting anyone," Severrus lied.

Dumbledore's eyes looked like they wanted to kill him with a look.

"Did one of your former Death Eater friends rape Lily and modify her memory?" Dumbledore asked.

Now Severus felt sick. He was implying that she had been raped.

"NO!" Severus said with venom and surprise. "She wasn't blasted raped."

"Then how come you felt the need to put these charms on?" Dumbledore demanded.

"That was to protect me," said a firm voice.

Severus turned and standing there was Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Remus POV**

"What in the world-," Remus heard Madam Pomfrey start but faltered.

"I said it was to protect me," Remus repeated, "The boy that you call Harry Potter is my son."

"How in the world is this even possible," Dumbledore asked.

"Well it usually takes a bed," Remus told him.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Remus," Dumbledore told him, anger in his voice, "Exactly how did Lily Potter end up pregnant with your child?"

"The wolf inside me claimed her," Remus told him.

"Which I tell you to keep under control at all times," Dumbledore said. "Did you use any kind of spell or potion on her."

Remus gave him a horrified look. "No, I didn't," he said, "Lily was in her right mind when it happened."

"Like hell she was," Dumbledore said, "You-."

"Albus, we have no proof that Remus gave Lily anything," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Personally I don't want this to become one of your legal battles. Now that I know that Severus did use the charms then I can make sure that he wakes up."

She then excused herself and left.

"Why in the world would you violate the spells that Lily and James placed on their rings?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Because I loved her," Remus told him, "And for someone that professes that love is the most powerful weapon you would understand."

"Oh I understand love but I don't understand this," Dumbledore told him. "Now there's no way that the prophecy can come true."

"But it did," Severus said and Remus nodded, "Lily's son survived the Killing Curse."

Dumbledore shot daggers at Severus but Remus spoke up. "I believe that my son is at the age that he can decide if he wants to live with me. When he wakes up I'll tell him the truth and then he'll be free of the Dursley's."

"Which is something that I'll be happy about," Severus said.

"Remus, you can't just take Harry away from the blood wards," Dumbledore told him. "Just because you're his father doesn't mean that-."

"Because I'm a bloody werewolf," Remus finished, "Well Umbridge law doesn't apply here and you know it. Severus is Horus godson and he's the one that decides where Horus lives."

"Hor-."

"Horus, that's the name that we both decided on," Remus told him. "During the time of the Full Moon he'll stay with Severus and then the rest of the time he'll stay with me."

"The Ministry of Magic will never support this," Dumbledore told Remus.

Remus gave Dumbledore a nasty look.

"No one comes between me and my cub, no one," Remus said and then left the room.

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

"Your suspended, Severus," Dumbledore told him.

"I figured that much," Severus told him, "But I don't regret what I did."

"I'm sure that you don't," Dumbledore told him and Severus left as well.

Later Dumbledore wondered what in the world had possessed Remus to do what he had done. He didn't like how things were going but there was nothing that he could do about it unless he wished to lose one of his best friends.

* * *

Next up: Harry finds out that he has a father, Hermione thinks about her feelings, and Severus has a talk with Minerva. Also note that I'll try and post another chapter today and I'll work on that Harry Snape story.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

* * *

To everyone that reviewed: Sorry about not answering you individually but I've had a lot on my plate. I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Harry's POV**

When Harry came to he noticed that it was dark. He reached for his glasses but his glasses weren't there. Suddenly everything came into focus and he wondered how long he had been out.

"There you are," Madam Pomfrey said and she waved her wand, flooding the area with light.

Harry was surprised that he could see the room.

"What happened to my glasses and why can I see?" Harry asked her.

"I'll leave that up to Professor Lupin to explain," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Now I want you to eat and then get some more sleep."

Harry was tired of sleeping, he wanted answers. However he was hungry so he allowed himself to be fed and then he found himself falling back to sleep.

When he woke up it was daylight and Professor Lupin was setting there. He smiled at the Professor and Lupin smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Professor Lupin asked him.

"Better," Harry said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Professor Lupin told him and then paused.

Harry knew that something must be on Lupin's mind for him to pause like this. Finally Lupin spoke again.

"Harry, I have something to tell you and I want you to listen before speaking," Professor Lupin said to him.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Good," Professor Lupin said, and then asked, "Harry, do you want to never return to the Dursley's again?"

Harry stared at him and then nodded, keeping his promise that he wouldn't speak until Lupin was finished.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to live with me," Professor Lupin continued.

Harry stared at him and then said, "But why would you want to take care of someone like me?" he asked.

Professor Lupin stared at him and Harry quickly said "Sorry."

"That's alright," Professor Lupin told him. "The reason why I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me is because I'm your father."

Those words made Harry stare at him and then Lupin looked away.

"Y-You're my f-f-father," Harry stammered and Lupin nodded, "But how's that possible?"

"Well I was with your mother and she conceived you," Professor Lupin explained.

"But mum was married," Harry told Professor Lupin. "Are you telling me that you slept with a woman that was married?"

Professor Lupin nodded and he saw Harry looking away.

"I'm so sorry," Professor Lupin told him, "But I loved her so much and I didn't even know that she was pregnant until later."

Harry turned to face him. "Oh so that makes it suddenly alright?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, it doesn't," Professor Lupin answered, "But I'm proud to have you as a son, even if you're upset that James isn't your father."

Harry gave him a hard look. "If your so proud to have me as a son then why didn't you come and get me? Why did you leave me with the Dursley's?"

"Because there are laws that state that someone like me can't get a woman pregnant," Professor Lupin told Harry. "Also no one knew that you were my son, which would of made it hard."

"Someone like you, I don't understand," Harry said and Professor Lupin gave him the impression that he was hiding something.

"I can't tell you because you'll hate me," Professor Lupin told him.

Harry crossed his arms and looked at him.

"I'm not close minded," he told Lupin, "I've been called a freak by my aunt and uncle so I think I can take whatever you're going to tell me."

Harry saw a flash of anger going across Professor Lupin's face. It then disappeared as he took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf," Professor Lupin said.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat down, petting her cat, and thinking about Harry. She missed him and since she hadn't been allowed in the Hospital Wing she had no idea if he was even awake or still knocked out. She also had a feeling of loss, as though Harry was no longer with her. She knew that she missed him and was worried, but she couldn't understand why she felt this way.

"Hermione," said Fred Weasley's sudden voice, making Hermione jump and Crookshanks hiss. "Sorry," he quickly said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Did you hear the news?" Fred asked her.

"No, what is it and it better be good," Hermione warned him.

"Snape has been suspended," Fred told her and Hermione stared.

"What!" Hermione gasped, "Why was he suspended?"

"Don't know," Fred said, "But me and George were in Potions and Snape wasn't there. One of the Ravenclaw Prefects said that he had been suspended by Dumbledore."

"So who's teaching Potions?" Hermione asked.

"Some Auror from the Ministry of Magic," Fred answered. "So any news about Harry?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I haven't been allowed inside the Hospital Wing."

"Well tell him that I said hello when you see him," Fred said and then left.

Hermione petted Crookshanks and once again thought about Harry.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"You're a what?" Harry said.

"I'm a werewolf," Professor Lupin repeated.

"But they don't exist," Harry said and this made Professor Lupin laugh.

"I wish they didn't but they do," Professor Lupin told him, "And because they are there are laws that dictate that we can't hold down jobs and most importantly that we can't marry or have children with non-werewolves. Since I broke the law and Lily got pregnant with you then I couldn't take you in and give you the life that you needed. So you ended up living with the Dursley's."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Before I left so that no one would suspect that I was going to get attached to you I told Severus that whatever he decided to name you I would agree with. So when you were born Severus did the charms that made it look like that you were James's son and while James and Lily named you Harry James Potter, Severus named you Horus Thoth Lupin."

Harry had to laugh at that name. "I'm guessing that you're not a fan of the name."

"True but Severus says that odd names build character," Professor Lupin told him. "So if you decide to stay with me then your name will have to change."

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to change his name but he really wanted a father and Professor Lupin was offering him a home.

"Can I think about it," Harry asked.

"Of course but don't leave the Hospital Wing," Professor Lupin advised. "You don't look like Harry Potter anymore and if Draco should ever find out that you're my son then he could make life hard for you."

Harry nodded and watched Lupin leave.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

Severus had invited Minerva to come and visit him at his home. He wasn't allowed back at Hogwarts until January as personal punishment for taking part in the great deception all those years ago. He never regretted what he did but he needed Minerva to support him. Minerva had a great open mind but he wondered if her mind was even more open then she let on.

She arrived and at once Severus offered her a drink. She accepted and then settled down. Severus joined her but he wasn't drinking anything. He needed his mind to explain things to her.

"So explain why you were suspended until January?" Minerva asked him.

"Because I hid the truth from Dumbledore and trust me that was something that I never thought I could do," Severus told her and Minerva looked at him and then drunk some of her scotch.

"And what truth was that?" Minerva asked.

"The fact that Harry isn't James and Lily's son but Remus and Lily's son," Severus answered and Minerva almost choked on her scotch.

"What!" she gasped.

"Harry isn't James's son but Remus's," Severus sort of repeated.

"How is this possible?" Minerva asked, repeating what Dumbledore had said.

"I was drinking at the same bar that Remus was and he told me that he loved Lily," Severus explained. "I gave him advice after he told me that Moody wanted Lily as his mate. I had no idea that he was going to get Lily pregnant and that I would end up covering for him. I knew that things would be hard on his son if it came out that he was the son of a werewolf."

Minerva drank some more of her scotch.

"So his passing out was due to the charms-."

"Ending," Severus finished. "It must have been too much for his body to handle and he passed out. Madam Pomfrey will not let him out until things are secured. There are a lot of people that won't understand the sudden change in the boy that they think is Harry Potter."

"Does he look anything like the boy that was sorted two years ago?" Minerva asked him.

"No," Severus answered. "He looks just like Remus when he was at Hogwarts except that he still has his mother's eyes."

Minerva stared at him. "Do you think that Harry will accept Remus as his father?"

"I hope so," Severus said. "Remus needs his son and his son needs Remus. I would really hate that to be given up before it has a chance to form."

"Me too," Minerva said.

* * *

Next up: Harry makes his choice and so does Hermione. Also the Ministry gets involved in the fate of The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 5

**Remus POV**

"Do you think that Dumbledore will fire me," Remus asked McGonagall.

"I highly doubt it," McGonagall said, "I mean, he's mad but he'll get over it."

Remus sighed and sat down. "I think that Harry hates me."

McGonagall looked at him, "And why do you say that?"

"Because he got all mad when he found out that I'm his father. I think that he hates me for what I did."

"Did he say that?" McGonagall asked him.

"No," Remus answered.

"Then why do you think that he hates you," McGonagall asked him.

"Because I'm not normal and I lied to him," Remus answered.

"Well so did Severus but I highly doubt that Harry will hate him," McGonagall said, "Anyway Dumbledore was wrong in what he did. Do you know that Harry would have had a harder life if everyone knew that their hero was the son of a werewolf? I think that both of you did a good thing in what you did and you saved him from years of having problems."

"But he'll have problems now," Remus said.

"Which will weed out his true friends from those that aren't his true friends," McGonagall said. "Trust me, things will turn out alright."

"I hope your right," Remus said.

McGonagall summoned some tea and took a sip from it when she had added what she liked to it.

"Even if it doesn't he has family to turn to and that's what's important."

Remus said nothing.

* * *

**Auror POV**

The Auror that had arrived to take over Snape's classes until he returned was also at Hogwarts for another reason. The Ministry knew that the Headmaster just didn't decide to suspend someone unless they had broken the law or helped the law to be broken. He decided to check up on Harry Potter since he was the most important person in the Wizarding World.

The door was opened and so he walked in. The only person that was inside was a boy in a bed. He was fast asleep and so the Auror approached him. The scar that marked the boy as Harry Potter was present but the boy didn't look like Harry. At once the Auror sensed that something just wasn't right about the whole thing. He cast a complex spell and the information was put on a piece of parchment.

He took one look at it and quickly left the hospital wing.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"So when will we be able to see Harry," Ron asked Professor McGonagall.

It was after Transfiguration and both he and Hermione approached Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Not for a few days," she answered.

"A few days but that's not fair," Ron said, "I mean all he did was faint in Snape's stinking class."

McGonagall eyes flashed with anger. "I believe that you need to show more respect to a Hogwarts Professor," she told him, "And Potions are very important."

Ron snorted. "Not the way he teaches."

"He's teaches like he always does for over ten years and I've not yet seen one student do badly out there in the world. I'll put down what you said in a report so that when Professor Snape returns I'll make sure that you get detention."

Ron looked at her and she told him to leave.

"I can't believe that she told us that we can't see him for a few days," Ron told Hermione.

"Well she does have a point," Hermione said, "I mean, we don't know what happened to Harry during Potions and Madam Pomfrey might not think he's safe to be visited."

"Oh so you agree with her," Ron snapped. "Well I should have known that you would side with her since your teachers pet."

Hermione gaped at him. Finally she found her voice, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Ron repeated, "It means that you will agree with her because she gives you a good grade and points."

Hermione went red and stormed off.

Later that night Ron waited until everyone had gone to bed and took Harry's cloak. He was going to go down to the hospital wing and see if his friend was alright. He didn't care what Professor McGonagall thought he was going to be there for his friend. When he arrived at the hospital wing he heard Fudge talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"They broke the law!" Fudge stated, "Our hero is the son of a werewolf."

"Oh so that suddenly makes it right," McGonagall said. "What you're suggesting is wrong and you know it."

"Well your views aren't important here," Fudge told her.

"Cornelius, Lily didn't know that she was pregnant with Remus child and taking half of Harry's money isn't going to make this go away."

"The boy needs to be fined as you know that his father doesn't have the money," Fudge told them.

"Oh so that the Ministry can get fatter then it already is," McGonagall said, her temper present. "You can't blame Harry for something that isn't his fault."

"I can blame whoever I want," Fudge said, "I've already fined Snape for his part."

"Wonderful, now you have his money," McGonagall said, "Well I tell you something, Fudge, this isn't over. I'm determine to get you for this."

And she stormed out.

Ron backed away. He couldn't believe that his friend's father was a werewolf. He knew that he would have to tell Hermione about this as well as Fred and George. Of course he would talk to Percy, since Percy knew what to do.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"I can't believe their doing this," Harry told Madam Pomfrey.

"They want to try and make you as poor as possible," the Matron said.

"Don't worry, Harry, no one is really going to go into your vault and take your money."

Madam Pomfrey turned on him. "This is your fault," she snapped, "If you hadn't let Severus go then that Auror wouldn't of arrived and found out. If anything happens to that money I'll personally make sure that you pay."

And she stormed out.

"Harry-."

"Don't talk to me," Harry said and turned his back on Dumbledore.

Harry heard him leave and that left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"What do you mean Harry's a werewolf son," Hermione said when Ron told her what he had overheard.

"He's Lupin's son and Lupin happens to be a werewolf," Ron said.

"Well so what," Hermione said, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with werewolves."

She saw Ron stare at her. "Hermione, werewolves are dark creatures that are evil and their children are worse. They served You-Know-Who."

"Ron, if Lupin was so evil then Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him," Hermione said, "And I don't believe a word about werewolves being evil. Lupin isn't evil and if you can't get past what you've been told then I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Fine," Ron said, "Then we're no longer friends. Stay away from me and stay away from my family."

"Fine, I will," Hermione said and stormed off.

There was no way that she was going to leave Harry in a time like this.

The next day Hermione told Professor McGonagall that Ron had found out that Harry was Remus son and that Lupin was a werewolf. She had never seen her Head of House this mad.

"And he wants me to just get up and leave Harry all alone well. I told him that I wasn't and he told me to leave him and his family alone," Hermione said, "Well I don't care about his stinking family."

"Great, just what Potter needs," McGonagall said. "However I'm happy that you've decided to stick with him."

"Thanks, but what I don't understand is why people think that werewolves are bad."

McGonagall sighed. "People want to believe what they want to believe and the Ministry loves to make sure that people still believe what they want to believe. As long as people think that werewolves are evil then they'll be evil. The only reason why werewolves served You-Know-Who was because our society has turned our back on them. They had no where to go and no one to side with so they sided with someone that made them believe that they would get the rights they wanted."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said.

"I know and until someone can get into the Ministry that will change the laws then there's nothing that can be done."

Hermione vowed that she would change that.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry woke up wondering why he was feeling so bad and then he remembered what had happened. The Minister wanted to take half his money away because of a fine for a crime in which he hadn't committed. He felt angry, not with the man that called Harry his son, but with the whole lot of them at the Ministry. There was no way that he was letting the Ministry take his money. James had given it to him as part of his inheritance and he wasn't going to let someone like Fudge take that away from him.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry called out.

The Matron arrived almost at once and came to his side.

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I want to see my father," Harry said, "And I want to see McGonagall."

"For what reason?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.

"Because I'm planning on fighting this," Harry said, "No one tries and steal from me and get away with it."

Madam Pomfrey left the wing.

* * *

A/N: Way to go Harry. Next up: Harry has his name changed and goes to battle against Fudge.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**

It took a lot of paperwork to even get a hearing before the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures but finally Harry got a letter from the Ministry, telling Harry that he could have his hearing. Harry was nervous about the whole thing and to top it all off Ron wasn't talking to him. Harry wondered what his problem was.

"He found out that your dad is a werewolf," Hermione explained when he managed to get a chance to talk to her. It seemed that she was always working.

"What!" Harry said. "How did he find out?"

"Ron hated the idea that he couldn't see you and he snuck in and overheard what was being said," Hermione explained. "He actually wanted me to turn my back on you and when I told him no he got all mad and told me never to come near him or his family. I can't believe that people hate werewolves. They can't help being like that."

Harry knew that Hermione had a point, which was the reason that he was fighting what Fudge was doing. He was using his views to prove that he had the right to Harry's money.

"Well I'm fighting what Fudge is doing to me," Harry told her.

"What is he doing?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to take half my money," Harry told her and those words set Hermione off.

"How dare he do that," she yelled, "What right does he have to do that?"

"He doesn't but he's going to make sure that he can," Harry said.

"Well I'll support you, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

When it was time for Harry to go to the Ministry Professor McGonagall took him. He was grateful to have his Head of House with him as he probably would have chickened out. When he arrived he headed to where the Department was located and knocked three times on the door.

"Enter," a man called and Harry opened the door and walked in.

The Department for the Control and Regulation of Dangerous Creatures was larger then he expected. A man was on the other side of the counter and he motioned Harry and Professor McGonagall to come forward.

"Name," he said.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, "This is Professor McGonagall."

"Reason for being here?" the man asked Harry.

"I'm here to challenge Fudge's decision to have half my money removed," Harry told him.

The man checked his book and then pointed to the door. "Go through there, their waiting on you."

"Thanks," Harry said and both of them walked through the door.

The room they entered was small with a bench that had several black robed men and women. The other side of the room had seats for people and two tables. Fudge was behind one and Harry took his place behind the other.

"Now that Mr. Potter has arrived we can start," one of them said, "Now Mr. Potter you have protested with us that Fudge has no right to impose the fine that he placed on your vault."

"Correct," Harry said, "I didn't even know that Professor Lupin was my father until I fainted in Potions class."

"And how could you not know this fact?" one of the female judges asked.

"Because my guardians, the Dursley's, never talked about my parents and I didn't look at all like Professor Lupin," Harry answered.

"Judges, we have laws that state that if a child finds out that his father is a werewolf then half his money shall be taken."

"I hope that law doesn't apply to four-year-olds," McGonagall snarled.

"Professor, we don't take four-year-old's money," the judge said.

"But that's what your doing," she said, "Fudge is using this law to state that Harry has the right not to have as much money as he does. This is another thing to point out that Fudge doesn't care that Harry is just getting over the shock that Professor Lupin is his father he thinks that he has the right to just take what Harry has. This child has had hardly anything in the first place and what he has should be kept. Also Harry has shown no sign of the infliction, which tells me that he didn't receive the gene when he was still in the womb."

"But it could happen," Fudge pointed out, "Mr. Lupin could-."

"Are you sure that Mr. Potter doesn't have the infection," the judge asked, cutting Fudge off.

"Positive," McGonagall said, "He was checked out by Madam Pomfrey and she didn't report that he has the inflection. And the law only applies to children that have the infliction, not those that don't."

Several people nodded in agreement and Harry hoped that it was a good sign.

"Judges, you have-."

"We have to look at the fact that a mad murderer wants Mr. Potter dead," one of the judges cut in, "Madam Pomfrey is the best in her field and I don't think that she would lie about something like this. Therefore there's no evidence that Mr. Potter broke any law and therefore all the money that was stolen from him should be returned."

And that was the end of that.

When they left the hearing Harry told McGonagall that he wished to have his name changed. He knew that this was very important and he hoped that everyone understood his reason.

"Of course," McGonagall said, clearly delighted at Harry's decision. "We'll go right away."

The department that they ended up was called "Department of Magical Births" and when they arrived inside the large stone office it reminded Harry of the dungeons. Several people were busy working and it took sometime to find a free clerk. Finally a woman appeared and smiled at them.

"Welcome to our department," she said, "I'm Miss Fuzzy Wuzzy, don't joke about my name because I've heard them all, what can I do for you?"

Harry had to work hard to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I'm here to have Mr. Potter's full name changed," McGonagall said.

"And reason?" she asked.

"I found out that my father isn't who I thought he was and I want to change it to the name that my father decided upon."

"Parchment?" she asked.

McGonagall, who had gotten the actual birth parchment from Severus, took it out and handed it to her. She looked it over and then wrote something down. Finally she spoke, "You were born before the requirement of all werewolf children was implemented and so I'm not going to fine you. This will only take a minute."

And she left them alone.

"I so feel sorry for the person that named her," Harry told her.

"Yeah, she must have been made fun of in school," McGonagall commented, snickering.

When the woman returned she glared at them but handed them the parchment that showed that records of who Harry had once been had been changed. Harry, now Horus, thanked her and then left.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione didn't see Harry all day and she wondered where he was. When she sat down in the Library to start her work she noticed Fred and George approaching her. She hoped that they didn't try anything.

"Hermione, we're sorry about what our git brother did," George said.

"I'm glad that you feel that way," Hermione told him. "But that doesn't erase the fact that he's acting like a git."

"True," Fred said. "So we both have decided to get back at him."

Hermione looked at Fred. "And what is this grand plan of yours?"

"Well the Auror didn't lock his completed potions so we found this potion that Snape had made and we're going to give it to Ron."

"Fred, do you have any idea what the potion does?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course we do," Fred said and George nodded, "We were not going to give it to him without knowing if it would kill him. It's just a little lust potion, that's all. We can thank Snape for labeling his potions."

"And when he's doing it we're going to snap a photo and send it to mum," George told her.

Hermione groaned, "Oh I'm so not hearing this," she said. "Go on and do you silly little potion prank. Just make sure that when Professor Snape returns that he doesn't count what potions he has left."

"We're not worried, Snape will probably think the Auror got rid of it," Fred told her and the twins left.

* * *

**Horus POV** (A/N: I'm now calling Harry, Horus, if you want to know)

Horus was very glad to be back at Hogwarts and when he returned to Gryffindor tower he noticed Hermione doing her homework. She looked up and at once ran over and hugged him.

"Harry, your back," she said.

"It's Horus now," Horus told her.

"So where were you?" Hermione asked him.

"I had to go to the Ministry of Magic," Horus told her, "Fudge wanted to take half my money away and so I had to fight them."

"Did you win?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure did, it's all been returned," Horus told her.

"That's great," Hermione said, "Can I have a word with you about something."

"Sure," Horus said and he allowed her to join her at her table.

Hermione opened her mouth but then she closed it and hissed in rage. Horus turned to see Ron entering, carrying a mug of coco. He placed it down and glared at them.

"Well look who decided to come back, Lupin," he said, with pure venom in his voice.

"Leave him alone," Hermione said as Fred and George came in.

"Oy, Ron, can I have a word with you," Fred asked.

"Sure," Ron said and went over to where Fred was.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Horus asked her.

"In a minute, I need some coco," Hermione said and went to pour herself some. "Would you like some?"

"Sure," Horus said and she poured him some.

She placed the mug on the table and then suddenly her cat came out of nowhere and started to play with her notes.

"Crookshanks, no," Hermione said and went to get her cat.

Horus shook his head.

* * *

A/N: Why do we all have a bad feeling that this is going to blow up in Fred and George's face? Well nothing ever goes right for them in the first place. Also there will be a little K envelope pushing in the next chapter so don't hate me. Next up: Fred and George pull their potion prank but Ron isn't the one that gets it and this will cause problems for both Remus and Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 7

**George's POV**

George poured some of the potion into the two mugs of coco that he knew to be Ron's and Lavender Brown's. Lavender had arrived with her cup and had placed it near Ron's. He knew the potion would work because Snape didn't do shoddy work. He then replaced the potion in his pocket and went back to where Ron was.

"How I treat Lupin is my business," Ron hissed and Fred.

"Well his son happens to still be our friend, right George," Fred said.

"To right," George said, "Now leave him alone. He's got enough on his plate as is."

"Whatever, I can tell that your traitors to the family," he snarled and then grabbed his mug and left.

Fred and George left the common room to get their camera.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione grabbed both her and Horus mugs and brought them over. Setting down she handed him his and they both drank it. At once Hermione could tell that there was something wrong with her mug and then she started to feel strange. The next thing she knew it all she wanted to do was kiss Horus and suddenly she was doing just that. He responded and then he lifted her into his arm and carried her to his dorm, hands all over the place.

As the dorm slammed shut none of them noticed Fred and George's horrified faces.

* * *

**Fred's POV**

"We have _them_ on the potion," Fred said, looking and sounding horrified.

"What are we going to do, McGonagall will kill us if Lupin doesn't get to us first," George said.

"We'll do nothing," Fred said.

"What, are you crazy," George said, "If Hermione ends up pregnant then-."

"We'll tell," Fred finished.

"Oh mum is going to kill us," George said and Fred groaned.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Fred and George Weasley were going to die and die one very painful death. Both she and Horus were lying in a state of absolute shock, not that Hermione was complaining, but she had lost count how many times they had 'done' it and now that the potion was out of their system she now had the urge to murder. Oh Gods, she wasn't on anything as she had counted on books to be a form of birth control and they weren't that advanced up to learn any charms to prevent a baby from being born. Her first time had been under the influence of a potion and with his father being a werewolf he would rip her apart.

The only thing that Hermione knew to do was cry.

"Hermione, it's alright," Horus said.

His words made her cry harder. "Oh Gods, I must be the victim of a big joke," she told him. "I wanted my first time to be special, not under the influence of a potions prank."

"And who was supposed to be the one pranked?" Horus asked her.

"Ron Weasley," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, look, if something happens and you get pregnant I'll take care of the child," Horus told her. "This wasn't any of ours fault so don't think that I hate you."

"But it was supposed to be special," Hermione told him, "I-I love you so much."

He stared at her and she could feel the rejecting starting. Finally he spoke, "I love you as well."

Hermione really did cry.

It took Hermione forever to finally get her emotions under control but finally the pounding coming from the dorm room couldn't be ignored and so they dressed and Horus handed Hermione his cloak, which she put on.

"Harry, why did you have the door locked and warded?" Seamus asked him.

"I wanted to be left alone," Hermione heard Horus lie, "Ron's been acting like a giant prick."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Seamus said as Hermione slipped out and headed for her own dorm.

If Hermione had any doubts that she was expecting it was proven four days later when she started to throw up. Horus was working on his Potions when Hermione suddenly got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. Most of the students looked at her as she ran past and then when she came out she looked really pale.

"I need to see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione told Horus.

"I'll take you," Horus told her and both of them left.

Hermione was glad when they finally arrived and Madam Pomfrey scanned Hermione with her wand, asking personal questions. When it glowed a bright white Hermione saw the shocked look on the Matron's face.

"Your expecting," she told Hermione and then added, "Your supposed to be on birth control, even muggle ones."

"I'm sorry," Hermione told her.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover this," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Hay, leave her alone," Horus told her. "We both are responsible for this and the last thing that Hermione needs is stress."

"Your, your, the father," Madam Pomfrey said, shocked again.

"You darn right I am," Horus told her, "Now what does Hermione have to do now?"

"Well she needs to drink something light until her stomach resettles," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Oh and your having three girls."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and so did Horus's.

* * *

**Remus POV**

"Pregnant!" Remus said.

He had just gotten off from his transformation and he thought for sure that what Madam Pomfrey was telling him was a figment of his imagination.

"Yes, pregnant," Madam Pomfrey said, "And their all proud of it, like being a teen parent is great."

"Sounds like you were one," Remus said.

"Do not include me in this," Madam Pomfrey said, her tone snappish, "I want Miss Granger to have the girl's aborted."

"Girl's as in more then one child," Remus said, shocked.

"Yes, three of them," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Well I think that Hermione should decide if she wants to have them aborted," Remus told her, "Not you."

"But she needs to finish her education," Madam Pomfrey said.

"True but if she's against having them aborted then there's nothing that can be done," Remus told her. "I'm not going to make Hermione hate me just because I'm going to be a grandfather."

Those words caused Madam Pomfrey to fume out of his office. Remus decided that it was about time to have a conversation with Hermione and his son.

* * *

A/N: Cute, little wolves coming out. Oh Horus and Hermione's children will be featured in a cute story called 'Attack of the Puff Puff's.' Next up: Remus finds out the truth and Horus and Hermione think about baby names.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 8

**Remus POV**

Remus headed for Gryffindor tower, wanting to talk to his son alone. He was thankful that he had told a Prefect of the importance of going to the common room and so he had given him the password. When he walked in he saw Hermione drinking some light soup and Horus looked at her with worry.

"Can I have a word with both of you," Remus asked them.

"Sure," Horus said and both of them left with him.

Once Remus could hear that they wouldn't be overheard he asked them one simple question. "How did this happen and don't include a bed in the sentence."

At once Hermione told Remus about the potion prank that Fred and George Weasley planned on Ron. When she was finished Remus finally understood and smiled when Hermione told him that both she and Horus loved each other.

"And you can tell Madam Pomfrey to shove her abortion idea," Horus told him. "I'm not having some sick woman kill my children."

"Fair enough," Remus said, sensing that Horus was protective of children that hadn't even been born.

At once Remus knew that Horus would be a fine father.

**Horus POV**

Time moved fast for Horus and soon September left and October started. Hermione was helping him improve on his potion skills and he found that things were a lot easier when you've studied the information. Also he found that this applied to Charms and Transfiguration. Hermione was still having her morning sickness but with a potion that Horus had gotten for her she was able to walk around and eat without any problems.

Remus sighed Horus slip and that meant that they could go to Hogsmead. Horus had things to shop for and he had heard from Professor McGonagall, who had heard of what had happened and disapproved of Fred and George sneaking into Snape's office and taking the potion, that Hogsmead had a baby store. Also Hermione had started thinking about baby names, something that Horus approved of.

"How about Lily for the first one," Hermione suggested.

Horus at once kissed her for thinking about naming their first born after his mother.

"My mum would have been proud," Horus told her.

"I know," Hermione said, "What about the other three?'

"Well maybe naming the second one after one of the two founds of Hogwarts," Horus suggested. "How about Helga, after the founder of Hufflepuff house."

Hermione giggled, "Are you setting her up to becoming a Hufflepuff?" she asked him.

"No, I've just always liked the name," Horus told her.

"Alright, Helga," Hermione said, "Now the last one?"

Horus smiled at Hermione and Hermione went pink, "I was thinking about Athena," he said and then he kissed her and Hermione couldn't think anymore.

"So what are we going to do now, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "Horus is going to be a father and let's not forget that You-Know-Who might return."

"I haven't forgotten about that, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "But I refuse to let those children die. Horus will just have to be trained to not only block his mind but also to be prepared for what might happen."

McGonagall nodded and drank some of the tea that the house elves had brought up.

"I'm just worried, you know," she said.

"I know, Minerva, I know."

A/N: Sorry about it being a short chapter. Next up: Hogsmead Visit and so much more.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

11111111111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about taking so long. I hope that you all like this update.

111111111111111111111

Chapter 9

**Horus POV**

Horus and Hermione were both excited about finally going to Hogsmead. After taking the potion that would keep her from getting sick she joined Horus and the other students.

"Nothing can make this a bad day," Horus told her.

"I'm glad," Hermione said, smiling at him.

The students all left Hogwarts, McGonagall casting a shield so that Horus wouldn't feel the Dementors affects, and then headed down Main Street. Everything about the scene told Horus that fall was in full affect. He shivered a bit from the cold but it wasn't too bad. When they finally entered Hogsmead they headed for the baby store, the tiny bell tinkling as they entered.

Half the shop was painting pink and the other half was in blue. Horus allowed Hermione to run over to a bin filled with stuff animals while Horus looked at clothes. He wished that he still had the clothes that he had worn when he had been little but that had been destroyed when the house burned down. The owner came over and smiled at them.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" she asked them.

"Yes, I'm looking for things for babies and I would like to know how much-."

He trailed off when the door opened and in walked Malfoy and his stupid friends. Horus was sure that they had been followed.

"Well look whom we have here," Malfoy taunted, his two friends snickering, "Potty and his Mudblood shopping for baby clothes. I hope that this doesn't mean that you actually knocked her up."

"Yeah, I bet she was a lousy lay," Goyle said.

"Good one, Goyle," Malfoy said, snickering.

"Is there a problem here?" said a voice.

Horus looked to see Snape standing there, looking at the group.

"Nothing," Malfoy said and the three of them left.

"Yeah, right," Horus heard Snape mutter and then he went over to the bin and pulled out a snake and paid for it.

"Thank you, sir," the woman said and he left.

"Now that was odd," Hermione commented and Horus had to agree that she was right.

When they were finished shopping Horus asked for everything to be shipped up to the castle and then they went to get lunch. Thank Merlin Malfoy and his two stupid friends weren't inside and they were able to order and enjoy their lunch without having to listen to his stupid comments.

"So did you get all your money back?" Hermione asked him.

"I should know tomorrow," Horus answered, "I still can't believe that they tried to take it away. I know that James isn't my father anymore but they had no right."

"I agree," Hermione said, "Oh I bet Malfoy will have his laugh when he finally finds out that your father is Professor Lupin."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that," Horus said and then they paid for their food and left.

1111111111111

**Ron's POV**

He couldn't believe that the werewolves son got his girl. He wanted Hermione for himself and someone had to come and take her away. What really made him mad was the fact that she actually liked hanging out with the flea monster. At once a plan formed in his mind. He was going to pay back both the Professor and his stupid son for ruining his life. He was going to tell everyone, and that meant the Daily Prophet, that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Dumbledore would have to fire him and then Lupin's son wouldn't be able to find work.

Hermione would take him over poor boy at once and then he would have the last laugh.

11111111

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up the next morning on the hard floor of the Great Hall. People were already heading back to their dorm to shower and change for the day. Hermione had to head to Madam Pomfrey to get checked out and then she would start on something that she felt the need to get done. Tonight would be Remus transformation and she wanted to help him anyway possible. When she was finished showering she came downstairs and saw Ron.

She glared at him but he smiled at her. Hermione wasn't fooled into thinking that Ron was smiling at her because he was happy to see her. He was after something and there was no way that she was giving it to him.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.

"None of your business, Ronald," Hermione told him, "I know that you're asking not because you care about me but because you want to hurt my boyfriend."

The smile faded and he said, "Why do you want to hang out with that fleabag?"

"Horus doesn't have fleas," Hermione snapped, "Now leave us alone and go and find someone else to focus your attention on."

And she stormed out of the common room.

Hermione was in a foul mood when she went to visit Madam Pomfrey. She knew that the Matron wasn't going to ask any questions as long as it wasn't endangering her health and Hermione knew that if she tried to explain that it would come out all snappish. When the Matron told her that she could go she headed for the Library.

111111111111

**Snape's POV**

"I'm worried about what's going on," Snape told the Headmaster, "Weasley knows that Lupin is a werewolf and that so is his son."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Do you think that young Weasley will put the children's lives in danger."

"I hope not," Snape said, "But we can't take any chances."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, sighing again, "Have you made sure that Remus has taken his potion?"

"Of course," Snape answered.

"Good," Dumbledore said, smiling.

The next morning, after making sure that Lupin's office door was unlocked, he went down to his quarters. The Daily Prophet had already arrived and when he saw the front page he was glad that he hadn't drunk or eaten anything.

**WEREWOLF TEACHING AT HOGWARTS**

It has come to the attention of this reporter that Hogwarts has a werewolf Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Remus Lupin was hired this term to take over from Professor Lockhart, who's in St. Mungo to have his memory repaired. Harry James Potter has been revealed to be his son who now goes by the name of Horus Remus Lupin. Sources inside the Ministry-.

Snape bolted for the Headmaster's office.

When he arrived Dumbledore was looking grave and as soon as he saw who it was he understood, Umbridge. Snape didn't remember her at Hogwarts but then again she most likely went before his time. She was looking at the Headmaster with interest and then at Snape.

"Is it true that you've been giving Mr. Lupin the Wolfbane Potion?" she asked him.

"Of course," Snape said.

"Without payment," Umbridge said.

"Of course," Snape answered, "What's this all about?"

"I'm having a new law drafted and with this little bit discovered that no werewolf can have the Wolfbane without paying for it."

"You can't be serious," Snape said, "I don't mind brewing it at no cost."

"Are you a werewolf, Mr. Snape?"

"Of course not," Snape answered.

"Then I don't understand why you want to hang out with filth like Lupin," Umbridge told him.

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, "I won't have you insulting one of my Professors and I won't have you coming over here and telling me how to run my school. Horus is in no danger around Remus and as long as Severus is Potions Master he will continue to be safe."

"That's not what Mr. Weasley tells the Ministry," Umbridge said.

Snape glared at her, he knew it. The boy was jealous of everything that Horus had and wanted to take it away.

"If you want to believe a jealous person over the truth then that's your problem," Snape told her.

Umbridge grinned at him, "Oh I don't think that he's doing it out of spite. Headmaster, I wish for Mr. Lupin's son to be removed from Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" both Snape and Dumbledore said.

"We can't have a werewolf son roaming around," Umbridge told them, "Do it or I'll go to the Minister and have it done."

"Have you forgotten that Sirius Black wants Horus dead," Snape said.

"I think this is more important," Umbridge told him.

"You're mad!" Dumbledore said, "I'm not having Remus son removed."

"Then you leave me no choice but to tell Fudge," Umbridge said, getting up, "Good day."

She reached for the door but Snape muttered a spell and she fell down on the ground.

"Good work, Severus," Dumbledore said, "I'll have Madam Pomfrey admit her to St. Mungo."

"Actually I've got a better idea," Snape told him and he grinned evilly.

11111111111111111

A/N: Now what does Snape have planned and how will this come back to bite Ron on the butt. Next: Harry has a fall off his broom and the Christmas holidays start.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 10

**HORUS'S POV**

Horus couldn't believe that he had read that someone let slip that his dad was a werewolf. He knew that Hermione wouldn't do it and so that left only Ron, his now former best friend. Personally he thought that the only snakes were down in Slytherin House but he guess that he was wrong. Lions could attack their own kind. Horus just couldn't stay in Gryffindor tower anymore as he was now scared that someone might attack him.

He was sure that Neville wouldn't but the others he wasn't too sure about. He told Hermione as much.

"It's not your fault that you're a werewolf," she said to him.

"I know that but it won't matter to anyone," Horus told her, "They'll think that I'll kill them just like most in the wizarding world think that."

Hermione bit her lip and then asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Horus answered, "I was thinking about staying with my dad or even Snape. At least Snape doesn't act like I'm going to kill him."

"So you're not staying in the tower anymore?"

Horus shook his head in reply.

The next morning Horus applied to have himself put somewhere else. The reason that he cited was that he didn't feel safe. Naturally the look that McGonagall gave him told him that she really didn't believe him. Horus didn't care anymore who believed him or not.

111111111111111

Remus POV

"Warning, Minerva on the warpath," Snape told Lupin as they had lunch.

Before Lupin could ask what he meant in walked war queen McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this," she demanded.

"What are you talking about," Lupin asked.

"Harry wants to get out of Gryffindor tower," she told him, "Did you do this or was this all Snape's idea."

"Hay, how did I get included here?" Snape asked.

"Oh shut it, Severus," McGonagall snapped, "Everyone knows that innocent tone is not fooling anyone."

"Seriously, Minerva, I have no idea what you're talking about," Snape told her.

McGonagall ignored him and turned to Lupin, "So, what do you have to say?"

"About what?" Lupin asked her.

"About Harry wanting to transfer," she answered.

"I believe that what happened is clear indication of why he wants to leave and his name is Horus."

"He's still Harry to me," McGonagall said, "And he knows that no one in Gryffindor will harm him."

Snape snorted and McGonagall snapped, "No one asked for your stinking opinion, Snivellus."

"Could we all stop using that word," Lupin said, "What my son wishes to do is his own business. I know that you don't think that I have the right to raise Horus the way that I want but if he feels that his life is in danger then he's got the right to transfer."

"I won't have this," McGonagall said.

"Then go to Albus, you control freak," Snape hissed.

McGonagall stormed out of the room.

The next day, cold day that it was, Lupin went outside to watch the students enjoying whatever students did before the holiday's started. He turned to see flying forms and knew that the Gryffindor's were practicing for their next match. It amazed him at what had happened and he intended to help Horus out with whatever he needed help with. Lupin then decided to check on Horus, making sure that the Gryffindor's didn't try anything.

Horus hadn't yet been approved for the new quarters and from this time to Christmas holidays would give them all the time they needed to attack him. He personally wished that they would, it would give him a reason to see them expelled. He then left the castle and headed for the pitch.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said, when he had arrived.

"Hello, Hermione," Lupin said, "Though I'm sure that it's going to be odd when your children call me grandfather."

He heard Hermione groaning and then asked, "How are you?"

"Well, I can keep my food down with the help of the potion."

"Glad to hear that," Lupin said, "So what are you doing here?"

"The same as you, making sure they don't hurt Horus," Hermione answered, "Am I right that we're here for the same reason."

Lupin nodded and Hermione said, "What Ron did should be considered wrong."

"I agree, Severus is planning on putting him right."

Hermione snorted and said, "I highly doubt that it will work. He thinks that he's better than everyone else."

Lupin sighed and said, "That seems to be the going idea around here."

"I-OH NO!"

Lupin turned just as one of the Gryffindor's shot a spell at Horus. Lupin at once sent a series of spells so that Horus wouldn't get hurt and it would send the attacker flying. Lupin lifted his son up and the two of them hurried out of the pitch.

Later on Lupin was there when Oliver Wood was yelled at by Dumbledore for what he had done. Lupin wanted to rip the boy apart but a look from Snape told him that it wasn't going to be worth it.

"What you did was wrong," Dumbledore said.

"And you don't think that it's wrong to have two werewolves here," Oliver pointed out.

"Who I have at Hogwarts is my own business," Dumbledore told him, "Horus was doing nothing to you and you attacked him."

"No one is going to believe what you're saying," Oliver told him.

"Oh, but I think that they will," Dumbledore told him, "Minerva, take Oliver away and I want him removed as Captain."

"But-."

"Don't butt me, Mr. Wood," Dumbledore said, "Now get going, you're making me sick."

"Will Horus be fine," Lupin asked.

"The spells that you sent saved his life," Dumbledore told him, "I'm sure that he'll be thankful."

Lupin smiled, glad that he had saved his son's life.

111111111111

Hermione's POV

Hermione was glad when term finally ended and the Christmas holiday's started. On the bright side for Horus, for once, his quarters had been approved. Another bright thing was the fact that he had finally woken up and they moved his trunk to this new quarter. Without the students around making Horus life hell Hermione could tell that he was starting to enjoy himself. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him that he would be missing Christmas.

1111111111111

A/N: We feel sorry for Horus. Next up: Horus gets a present from his dead mum, Hermione has issues about her looks, and Snape gets back at Ron for what he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 11

Horus POV

Horus was personally glad that Christmas break had come. He really hated the fact that everyone kept looking at him as though he had a second head or something. The Slytherin's were somewhat nice to him now that he was one of them but he could tell that people like Malfoy hated him for being a Gryffindor at one time.

"Don't worry about them," Lupin had told him.

"I'm not worried about them," Horus said, though he knew that he wasn't convincing his father of anything.

"I hope that you're going to visit Hermione during the break," Lupin said.

"Don't worry, I will," Horus said.

"Good," Lupin told him and thankfully Lupin didn't ask him anymore questions.

11111111111111

Hermione's POV

"Are you still hanging out with that idiot," Ron asked Hermione.

"My boyfriend, yes," Hermione answered.

"Well you can do better with me," Ron told her.

Hermione glared at him and then said, "Oh yeah, someone that hates someone because they happen to be a werewolf. Oh yeah, your so much better! Get a life and stop telling people how to live."

"He'll bring you down, Hermione," Ron told her.

"No, your bringing me down," Hermione snapped, "All I hear from you is how bad Horus is. I thought he was your friend. Well I guess that only proves that you were in it to be famous."

"You take that back," Ron hissed, his face getting red.

"No, I'm not," Hermione snapped, "I'm not taking it back. Now if you don't mind, I want to get my work done and I want you to leave."

Ron stormed out.

Hermione was thankful that Ron had decided to leave because at that moment Lupin arrived so that Hermione could spend time with Horus. Lupin told her that it would take ten minutes to get there but they arrived thirty minutes later because Hermione had to run to the bathroom and take something to freshen her breath.

"Do you need any of the potions," Lupin asked.

"Maybe later," Hermione said as they finally arrived.

Hermione had a enjoyable afternoon in Horus quarters as they talked about things like how their break was, the children, and most of all no talking about Ron. Hermione hoped that something was done about him, Ron was insane.

"So did you tell your parents that you're expecting," Horus asked her.

"Not yet," Hermione answered, "I don't want dad to come over and try and chop you up."

"I highly doubt that he would be able to get past dad," Horus told her, grinning.

"So how are things going with Professor Lupin," Hermione asked him.

"Well," Horus answered, "I mean, it's great to have someone around that really cares about me."

"Is Professor Snape treating you differently," Hermione asked him.

"Kind of," Horus answered.

Hermione looked at him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Horus said and Hermione knew that he was lying, "Okay, I'm still mad that Ron thinks that I'm this enemy just because I happen to be a werewolf."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and said, "No one that cares about that stuff will care that you happen to be different. I don't care and I'm having your children."

Horus tried to grin but she saw the frown returning.

"Trust me, it will make no difference in the end."

11111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays because he didn't want to go back to his horrible house on Spinner End and he had to make the potion for not only Lupin but his son as well. Snape knew that Weasley hating Lupin's son was due to the fact that he happen to be a werewolf and Snape knew that it wasn't the child's fault. He decided that he was going to do at least one nice thing this holiday and get back at Weasley for what he had done.

He was heading for Lupin's office when he saw Weasley coming down the corridor, he grinned.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape called out.

Weasley stopped and Snape approached, grinning, "Detention, tonight," he told him.

"Detention, for what reason," Weasley asked.

"Because I said so," Snape answered, "I don't need a reason."

Weasley glared at him and even though it was tempting to take points off he wanted to get Lupin his potion.

"See you tonight for your first detention," Snape added as he walked away.

11111111111111

Hermione's POV

"Do you think I look fat," Hermione asked after Snape had delivered Horus Potion.

"And why do you say that," Horus asked, "Oh this is disgusting."

Hermione looked at him and asked, "What's disgusting?"

"This potion," Horus answered, making another face as he drained his goblet, "Hermione, you look fine."

"Your just saying that," Hermione snapped, "I'm going to get fat and round like a ball and my feet are going to swell."

"Hermione, your fine," Horus told her.

"Lies, it's all lies," Hermione snarled and stormed out.

111111111111111111

Horus POV

"Can I ask what I've done to deserve this," Horus asked his father.

Both he and Lupin were recovering from transformation and Horus had just walked in to ask him that.

"What happened," Lupin asked.

"I'm telling her that she looks fine but then she says that I'm lying," Horus told him, "She thinks that she's going to turn fat and round with swollen feet."

"Well that usually what happens when women get pregnant," Lupin told him.

"You are so not helping things," Horus told him and Lupin snickered.

The next day Hermione was still in a foul mood with Horus, though he knew that he hadn't done anything wrong and it was hormones talking. When she didn't come back the next day Horus got worried. Was she hurt? Did Weasley hurt her? If he had Horus vowed to rip his throat open. A sudden hooting sound came from the window and Horus turned to see a handsome owl waiting on him.

He walked over and opened the window, letting the creature in. It landed and Horus noticed that it was a package.

"I wonder who sent this," Horus wondered aloud.

He opened the letter, first, and read:

_Dear Horus,_

_If you're reading this then I'm gone and your most likely living with people that I don't approve of. I was hoping that you would get a chance to meet your father, Remus, but I fear that's been taken from you. Enclosed is a gift and I hoped that you like it._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Horus couldn't believe it, a present from his mum. He opened it and saw a bowl and inside the bowl was another package. He pulled it out and then opened it. Inside were a ring and a locket, with another note.

_Horus,_

_This ring is to be given to that special girl that you want to marry. It's been in the family for many years. The locket belonged to the last Evens that had magic (Dumbledore said that most Muggleborns had ancestors that were magical). Enjoy it and I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas._

_Lily_

The locket had a snake on it and putting it away, Horus decided that he would ask Professor Snape about it.

11111111111111111

A/N: Poor Horus, hormones controlling Hermione's life. Next up: Term begins again.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 12

Horus POV

Horus didn't see Snape most of the time, adding to the fact that he transformed on Christmas, and the fact that Snape seem to be occupied by Weasley and his detention and that gave Horus less time. Term started a few days after he had fully recovered and it was back to going to class and trying to make sense of things that the teacher was talking about. There had been no new attacks by Black and Horus seemed to be grateful for that, even if it was a small window of normality.

"I can't stand Ron," Hermione told him when they were in the Library.

"What happened," Horus asked.

"He says that my cat is trying to eat his rat," Hermione answered, glaring at him as though daring him to agree, "I'm so going to kill Ron the next time that I see him. He forgets that cats chase rats."

"I'm sure that he'll get over it," Horus told her.

"I wish he would," Hermione said, "I can't take the stress."

The next day, during Defense Against the Dark Arts, his father called him back. When the last person had left Lupin closed the door.

"Can I ask you a question," Lupin asked him.

"Sure, what," Harry said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the summer with me," Lupin asked, "The Dursley's can't take care of you because you're a werewolf and it's against Ministry law for them to take care of you anyways."

Horus stared at him and then said, "Yes, I want to live with you."

Horus could see that Lupin looked relieved.

"Anything else," Horus asked.

"No, that's it," Lupin said, "Though I'll say that I'm happy that you want to live with me. I don't have much but it's better than living there."

"And you forget that I have James money," Horus told him.

Lupin grinned and Horus left.

Horus at once went looking for Hermione and found her throwing up, at least from the outside of the girl's bathroom he could hear her throwing up. When she came back out she almost jumped.

"Sorry, Hermione," Horus told her, "Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"Dad offered me a home," Horus told her, "Can you believe it, and I'm not going back to the Dursley's."

"That's great, Horus," Hermione said, "Now excuse me."

And she ran back inside.

Horus was on cloud nine. He was finally going to have the family that he wanted and nothing would stop him. No more Dursley's, no more being treated like a slave, and no more problems. He would finally be normal, for a change. The next day he got a letter from Dumbledore, asking him to come up to his office.

"I wonder what I've done," Horus said and he left.

When he arrived he saw that the Headmaster was there and so was Lupin and Snape, what was going on here.

"Harry, why don't you sit down," Dumbledore said.

"The name is Horus and what did I do," Horus told him.

"I heard that Lupin offered you a home, without asking me," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, so what?"

"I'm afraid that he can't take you to his home," Dumbledore told him.

Horus stared at him, what!

"The wards that surround your home protect you from Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid that you can't risk leaving the safety of your relations home. So you will be going back to the Dursley's this summer."

Horus couldn't believe it, he was being force to live with them even though he had a father.

"I want to live with dad," Horus told him, "I don't want to go back to the Dursley's."

"I'm afraid that you have to do this, Harry."

"It's Horus and I want to live with my dad," Horus told him.

"I'm sorry but you can't," Dumbledore said.

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK," Horus told him and he could see the tears falling down Lupin's face.

"This is wrong, Albus, and you know it," Snape said, "The laws state-."

"I've talked to Fudge and he's willing to bend the rules," Dumbledore said.

"Only because I'm the famous Horus Lupin," Horus said, "No, I'm not going back."

"You will do as your told, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "You will return to your relations end of story."

Horus turned and stormed out.

111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape couldn't believe that Dumbledore was willing to go around the law so that Horus would be protected. He knew that Tuney cared nothing for the child and she would make life hard for him even more. The next day Horus wasn't at the table and he wondered where he had gone. He saw that Hermione was upset about something and decided to find out. He approached the Gryffindor table and cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, where's Horus at?" he asked.

"He ran away," Hermione answered, "He's not at Hogwarts anymore."

This wasn't good.

He left the Great Hall and headed down to his office. When he entered he saw that something just wasn't right. The cauldron that had the potion was empty and so were several bottles of ingredients used to make the Wolfbane Potion. Horus had taken them but where had the child gone. He hoped, without Dumbledore's help, that he could find the child before he ended up poisoning himself.

Seven years later he was still trying to find Horus.

111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Horus and stupid Dumbledore. Next up: Snape meets the next door neighbor.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

111111111111111111

Note: Sorry to let everyone know but Hermione's parents disowned Hermione when they found out that she was expecting. There is no positive relationship between her and them.

11111111111111111

Chapter 13

Snape's POV

Seven years had passed since Lupin's son had left. Snape hadn't heard anything about the boy for that long and he wondered how Lupin was doing. Personally Snape didn't blame the boy for leaving, he would have left to if he knew that he was being told that he had to live with people that didn't like him nor wanted him. The Dark Lord seem to of been forgotten, which Snape was glad about. However he knew that the evil one was out there, still, biding his time.

Snape hadn't heard much about his old students. Hermione gave birth to the three little girl's and he had been most honored when Hermione had named one of them Lily. She had graduated from Hogwarts, along with Ronald Weasley and a couple of others and the only time that he saw Hermione was when she came over to talk to him about some potion that she was working on to improve.

Raven, Morgana, and Lily were all seven and they were all looking at Snape as though he was something to investigate. They all had messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses. Snape had tried to scare them but they had proven to be too cunning to fall for any magic tricks that he might have. He usually ended up being scared witless and hiding in his room until the 'triple terrors' were finally removed from his home. Today they were coming around and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Hermione promised that they wouldn't be doing anything. Snape snorted, like he believed that.

Thankfully Hermione had canceled the 'meeting' and now he was setting in his chair looking at the manor that had just been bought. A Pureblood had died and the Ministry had decided to sell it since he had no heirs. Snape snorted when he heard that. If that didn't prove that inbreeding was just plain wrong then he didn't know what did.

"What's wrong with a regular non-pureblood woman," Snape said to himself.

Once he knew that the owner had the right amount of time to settle he sent an invitation to come and visit. He needed someone to talk to other than the triple terrors or Hermione Granger.

Dear Neighbor,

I will be more then happy to come and visit. I'll see you at seven tonight.

No name.

An owl came to deliver a package for Snape and he figured that it was the potion supplies that he ordered. He decided to leave it alone until after his guest had left. When the doorbell rang he went to answer it and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Horus," Snape said.

"Yep, can I come in," Horus asked.

"Of course," Snape said and he moved aside to let him pass. "Where have you been?"

"America," Horus answered, "I went there to finish my education."

"Everyone was worried about you," Snape told him, "Even your father."

"How is he?" Horus asked.

"He married a klutz name Tonks, she was in her final year when you started," Snape answered, "He's got a son named Teddy."

"Is he in good health," Horus asked.

"Yes, but he's always asking about you," Snape told him, "Do you want to have dinner?"

"That's why I came here," Horus told him, "Oh I think you should open that box."

Snape turned and walked over to the box. When he opened it he let out a scream that sounded like a girl.

"Hello, Uncle Sevy," said the head of Morgana.

"Oh I swear when I find your body I'm going to make sure that your head never comes back on."

Morgana's head laughed and then there was a knock on the door.

"Get the door, Horus," Snape said, "While I take care of Miss Head."

Snape heard the door opening and then a scream. "HORUS!"

"HERMIONE!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER'S HEAD," Snape screamed back.

Snape watched Hermione enter and walk over to the box, "Oh I swear you're so grounded."

"Mummy, like the new look," Morgana asked.

"No, I don't," Hermione snapped, taking the box, "I'll take care of this."

"Please do," Snape told her.

He saw the look that she gave Horus and knew that soon he would be going to a wedding.

_Three Months Later…_

"Keep those straps on," Snape told Morgana.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"Because they hold your shoes on," Snape told her, "Now stop asking questions, you're as bad as your parents."

Morgana snickered but Snape didn't know what was so funny.

Horus and Hermione were getting married in Salem and all around he saw people dressed like they were witches. Snape snorted, why they had to pick the witch capital of the world to get married in.

"Oh this is going to be fun," McGonagall said.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Snape said.

"Luna, control your husband," McGonagall ordered.

"Luna Lovegood-Snape snickered and said, "Well I'm sure that he can learn to behave for a few hours."

"I hope so," McGonagall said.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be the perfect gentlemen."

"I hope so," McGonagall said, "Now where's Remus at?"

"He's on his way," Snape told her and then he appeared.

"Sorry about not coming on-time," Lupin told them.

"Don't worry, Lupin, we're use to it," Snape told him, rolling his eyes.

He got a playful slap from his wife.

"Oh one month married and she already has you trained," Tonks said, snickering.

"Oh shut up before I reverse your Potion N.E.W.T score," Snape threatened and Tonks stuck her tongue out at him.

"How's Teddy doing," Luna asked.

"He's doing well," Remus answered.

"Not looking forward to him coming," Snape told him.

"And why not?"

"Because he'll try and make me look bad," Snape told him, "He's already getting training from the three stooges."

"I'm sure that everything will be alright," Lupin told him.

Snape highly doubted that.

Snape watched as Horus and Hermione got married. It was real nice, with a nice chapel and a Wiccan marrying them. They would have a wizard wedding later but the idea of getting married near the water was pretty romantic. Tonks got all teary and had to be led away while McGonagall manage to hold it in. She only cried after Horus kissed his bride. Deep down Snape wished that Hermione's parents hadn't disowned her and turned their back on their grandchildren.

He was sure that they would of liked the wedding.

1111111111111111

A/N: Well now Harry and Hermione are married. Next up: The final chapter which will show you which house they'll end up being in.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: When Are You Going To Tell Him?

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place before Harry's at Hogwarts and during Harry's third year. Remus Lupin has come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus asks the same question. When are you going to tell Harry that you're his father?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to have fun with them.

Chapter 14

Snape's POV

Severus Snape was setting in the Great Hall when Professor Flitwick brought in the line of new students. The sorting hat sang its annoying song and then they waited for each student to be sorted. When one of the students ended up in Slytherin he clapped for them, as he was still loyal to his old house. Voldemort had finally been defeated and once again Horus Lupin was haled a hero.

"Lupin, Lily."

The girl that made his life hell went over and the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and the Hufflepuff table cheered as she went over to their table.

"Lupin, Morgana."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again and she went over to join her sister at the Hufflepuff table.

"Lupin, Raven."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat repeated again and she went over to join her sisters.

Later that night Snape wrote to Horus and told him which house his pride and joy had been sorted into. When the owl left with it he turned to the painting of Lily Evens that he had made.

"Lily, I'm going to get life insurance for myself," he told the painting, "Because seven years with the triple terrors is enough to send me to the grave."

The next day Snape went to the bathroom and landed in the hospital wing. The toilet had exploded. Snape knew who had done it and he told himself that he was going to get back at them. Once he was back in his office he wrote the following note to Horus.

_Horus,_

_The Puff Puffs have attacked me and if you don't take care of it I'm going to puff them into little popcorn and keep them as an example._

_Severus Snape_

Puff puffs, yep, that was the perfect nickname for the three trouble-makers.

And guess what, everyone, the nickname stuck.

THE END

A/N: Well that's the end of the story. I'm glad that everyone reviewed and kept my spirits up even when I wasn't writing new chapters. Thanks again for reviewing.


End file.
